There is a light that never goes out
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Hay tanto de Loki que no conocemos... como su viaje en solitario a las montañas de Vanaheim para cumplir una misión encomendada por el Padre de Todos. La aventura que debía haber servido como castigo acabó marcando al dios de las mentiras cuando un encuentro fortuito cambió el curso de su vida.


**¡Hola a todos! Os presento el oneshot-premio número 1 de _Placeres prohibidos_. Tigerstark escribió el review número 50 de _Placeres prohibidos_, y su premio fue escoger un verso de una canción, que me ha servido de inspiración para escribir este oneshot con Loki y Darcy como protagonistas. No está relacionado con _Placeres prohibidos_, y debido a lo difícil que es relacionar a los personajes en el ámbito canon, me costó dar con una idea para esta historia. Eso sí, una vez empezado, lo he escrito del tirón. Me ha llevado unas siete horas (eso sí, con intermedios para comer, ducharme y jugar a la videoconsola). Es la unidad argumental más larga que he escrito en meses, y me siento muy orgullosa del resultado.****  
**

**Por cierto, mañana hará tres meses que publiqué el primer capítulo de _Placeres prohibidos_. Si eres lector, ¡gracias por leer mi historia! Si no lo eres, ¡dale una oportunidad!**

**La inspiración musical para _There is a light that never goes out_ es, por una parte, la canción _No light, no light _de Florence + the Machine, una de cuyas estrofas fue la cita escogida por Tigerstark, y que aparece citada al final del oneshot; _There is a light that never goes out_, de The Smiths, de la que el oneshot toma el título y con la que di mientras buscaba inspirarme para empezar a escribir, y la suite sinfónica _Scheherezade_, de Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, que me ha inspirado en los pasajes más descriptivos.**

**Espero que os guste esta historia.**

**********Disclaimer: _Thor_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**THERE IS A LIGHT THAT NEVER GOES OUT**

En Asgard, las historias se escriben en piedra, porque las vidas son largas y la memoria es débil. En los multitudinarios banquetes que reúnen a los asgardianos en los salones del palacio de Odín hay un momento reservado para el relato de las batallas más gloriosas, y cada guerrero hace su aportación para narrar su versión de los hechos. No son raras las peleas, pues siempre hay alguien que olvida algún detalle, deshonroso casi siempre, que un compañero de armas decide recordarle en el momento más inoportuno, cuando están todos achispados. Por eso los acontecimientos más relevantes se conservan en archivos eternos: para que nadie olvide las gestas, los agravios ni las promesas.

Mi nombre aparece en ciertas historias, a menudo acompañando el de Thor, pero no hay ninguna crónica sobre mis aventuras, pues muchos desconocen que las haya habido más allá de las ocasiones en las que me moví bajo la siempre alargada sombra del primogénito de Odín. Y sin embargo, hay historias. Pero no se las he contado a nadie, y no permitiré que nadie las grabe en piedra. Son mías, me pertenecen, y me reservo el privilegio de recordarlas en soledad cuando me place, o dejo que dichos recuerdos me asalten a placer, como ahora.

Sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Los elfos de Alfheim se hallaban aún en guerra con los de Svartalfheim, que deseaban colonizar su fértil valle; Nidavellir se hallaba asolada por una rara epidemia; el Padre de Todos estaba entregado aún a la pacificación de Muspelheim y en Midgard las civilizaciones se alzaban y caían ante los ojos de Heimdall. Yo era un joven que aprendía las artes mágicas, y Thor entrenaba cada día con Sif, cuyos cabellos eran aún dorados como el sol. Yo les observaba en silencio, y anhelaba formar parte de sus juegos, aunque sabía bien –y eso era lo más humillante- que sus piruetas y mandobles eran una especie de mudo cortejo que complacía a todos los habitantes de Asgard menos a mí.

Recuerdo aquella mañana radiante en que abandoné la galería menos soleada del palacio para adentrarme en los inmensos jardines, que albergaban los campos de entrenamiento. Dejando atrás la exuberante vegetación y las fuentes de agua cantarina se hallaba la explanada de hierba verde, salpicada aquí y allá por armas con las que entrenaban los jóvenes guerreros asgardianos.

Domar se me quedó mirando con no poco descaro. Mi presencia en los campos de entrenamiento era una rareza, y no dudó en comunicármelo:

-¿Se te ha perdido algo, Loki?

Miré a Thor y a Sif con el rabillo del ojo. No parecían haber reparado en mi presencia, no todavía.

-No, he venido a comunicarte que tú has perdido algo. Tu sentido del ridículo –respondí, alzando las cejas.

Domar era más joven que yo, pero muy alto y corpulento, más incluso que Thor o Volstagg. Tenía en sus manos en aquel momento un arco de madera de fresno adornado con vistosas grecas doradas y numerosas runas que cifraban hechizos para la buena puntería, aunque aquel idiota no tuviera la menor idea. En cualquier caso, el arco se trataba a todas luces de un arma concebida para las gráciles manos de una mujer, y el aspecto del rudo Domar con él era, cuanto menos, grotesco.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, y Domar montó en cólera:

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Aunque seas hijo del Padre de Todos, te despedazaré!

Clavó un extremo del arco en el suelo y se acercó a mí, dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, pero Thor se interpuso entre nosotros:

-No permitiré que toques a mi hermano, Domar.

Thor siempre me protegía, como si yo fuera una damisela en apuros. El abusón de Domar rió con gesto mezquino:

-¡Sabía que Loki no era más que un inútil, pero que tengas que defenderle tú es vergonzoso! ¿Qué harás en la próxima batalla, Loki, llamarás a Thor para que te cambie los pañales?

Aquello me enfureció.

-¡Si piensas que no valgo para el combate, Domar, estás muy equivocado! Puede que carezca de esa fuerza bruta que los cabezahuecas como tú tanto valoráis, pero soy un guerrero como los demás.

Y, para demostrarlo, tomé el arco que anteriormente él había enarbolado y una de las flechas que se hallaban junto a éste, y disparé a una de las dianas de la hilera que parecía marcar un límite en el campo de entrenamiento. La flecha atravesó el centro mismo de la diana, pintado de rojo, y sonreí con orgullo mientras clavaba el arco en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba.

-¡Ése es mi hermano! –Me vitoreó Thor, pero mi mirada se dirigió hacia Sif. Ésta, que había estado observando discretamente, me sonrió.

Sin embargo, Domar no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Te vanaglorias de poder disparar con el arco más ligero de los Nueve Reinos, que hasta la anciana más débil de Asgard podría emplear? No me hagas reír, Loki, aunque ésa sea tu especialidad –Domar se dirigió a uno de los soportes donde se acumulaban las armas y regresó con una larga y gruesa jabalina-. Si de hacer diana se trata, prueba con esto. Derriba una de las dianas y consideraré que has probado tu hombría.

Comprendí el motivo de su sonrisa socarrona cuando cogí la jabalina, pues era muy pesada. Domar se había propuesto humillarme frente a mi hermano, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle ese placer. La sostuve con la mayor dignidad posible y, mientras me colocaba en posición para lanzar, musité un conjuro que ampliara mi fuerza y mi puntería.

Quizá no calculé bien el alcance del hechizo, pues la jabalina no sólo no acertó en la diana, sino que la sobrevoló y se perdió en el horizonte.

A mi alrededor se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras los presentes contemplaban el vuelo de la jabalina. Me giré hacia Domar, dispuesto a encarar sus burlas blandiendo mi extraordinaria y falsa fuerza, que había enviado la jabalina más allá de los límites de la ciudad, como defensa, pero me sorprendí cuando Domar montó en cólera:

-¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!

-Lanzar la jabalina, como me has dicho –respondí.

-¡Iba a regalar esa jabalina a mi padre!

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero Thor se me adelantó:

-La culpa es tuya, por haber desafiado a Loki a que la lanzase. Ahora tendrás que buscar otro regalo.

-Loki ha hecho trampa –Domar se adelantó hacia mí, amenazador, y me costó no retroceder-. Es imposible que un alfeñique como él haya enviado la jabalina tan lejos.

Thor me lanzó una mirada, esperando que lo negase, cosa que por supuesto hice:

-Falacias. Como bien antes has mencionado, soy hijo del Padre de Todos. Que mi aspecto no sea tan imponente como el de mi hermano no significa que no posea sus mismas habilidades.

Ahí me la jugué, es cierto, pues Thor era muy superior a mí en fuerza, y lo sabía, pero mi hermano me secundó:

-Así es.

El asunto parecía zanjado, pero Domar protestó:

-Comunicaré al Padre de Todos lo sucedido. ¡Exijo una compensación!

Thor se encogió de hombros:

-Pues comunícaselo. El Padre de Todos es sabio y sabrá a quién escuchar.

Claro que lo sabía, pero no fue a nosotros.

Aquella noche, a solas los tres en el Salón del Trono, Thor protestó cuando el Padre de Todos decidió enviarme a buscar la jabalina que había perdido:

-¡Es injusto!

-No es en absoluto injusto, Thor –replicó Odín.

-¡Pero Domar desafió a Loki! Es su culpa que la jabalina se perdiese.

El Padre de Todos desvió su ojo sano del primogénito para fijarlo en mí. Casi me eché a temblar.

-No. Loki no lanzó la jabalina valiéndose de sus propias fuerzas –sentenció.

Thor se giró también para mirarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Odín no miró a Thor para responder:

-Utilizó un hechizo, y por eso la jabalina voló tan lejos.

Y entonces, el peso de aquella acción tan inocente, que en el momento en que lo hice me pareció completamente justificable, se volvió contra mí, y me sentí como su hubiera cometido un pecado mortal. Pero lo peor fue la mirada de Thor, cargada de decepción. En aquel entonces, yo aún era joven, y lo último que deseaba era desilusionar a mi hermano mayor.

Tal vez fue eso lo que me impulsó a bajar la cabeza, dócil, y aceptar el castigo impuesto por el Padre de Todos: viajar hasta los confines de Asgard, solo y con mis poderes mágicos sellados, y recuperar la valiosa jabalina de Domar. Tenía siete días para conseguirlo.

Al día siguiente, al alba, abandoné Asgard con los mejores deseos de mi madre. Mi único acompañante sería mi caballo, cuyas alforjas estaban llenas con alimentos desecados y útiles para encender fuego. Thor se despidió de mí en el último momento, pero sus palabras me animaron:

-Trae de vuelta esa maldita jabalina y demuéstrale a Domar de qué pasta estás hecho.

El brillo en sus ojos me transmitió que él ya lo sabía, y que creía en mí. No ha dejado de hacerlo desde entonces.

Cabalgué hasta dejar atrás los límites de la ciudad, hasta que dejé de ver las torres del palacio en el horizonte. Y seguí cabalgando, resistiendo la tentación de emplear un conjuro para localizar la jabalina, pues sabía que sería inútil: iba a tener que recorrer todo Asgard hasta dar con aquel estúpido palo, y mi única ayuda era una brújula con la que me guiaba basándome en la trayectoria de la jabalina.

Tardé más de un día en llegar a la linde entre la región de Asgard, donde se alzaba la ciudad, y Alfheim. Sus habitantes se hallaban en guerra, de manera que no pude disfrutar de la emblemática hospitalidad de la región. Me dolió ver los bosques talados para sus armas, el cielo nublado por el humo de las forjas y las suaves laderas de las montañas, en las que antaño se cultivaban los ingredientes de los manjares más selectos, convertidas en toscos huertos donde crecían los cereales que alimentaban a los soldados. Los elfos se habían vuelto ariscos y huraños, y al ser forastero noté miradas esquivas, cargadas de sospecha, por lo que acabé optando por evitar todo contacto con los pobladores. Mi periplo por Alfheim fue mucho más duro que las veces anteriores que lo había visitado, y mucho más largo, pues hube de cruzar la región de lado a lado para evitar Nidavellir, donde una plaga hacía estragos. Llegué así a Vanaheim, donde esperaba avituallarme para continuar mi camino. No obstante, no había contado con los obstáculos que el Padre de Todos no dudaba en interponer cuando deseaba que aprendiéramos una lección: había hecho llegar al regente de Vanaheim una misiva en la que explicaba el motivo de mi viaje, y daba instrucciones precisas para que no hallase más ayuda que la básica: nada de lujos, aunque fuese un príncipe. El primer vanir que encontré se deshizo en excusas cuando me condujo a su pajar para que pasase allí la noche. No podía culparle, así que se lo agradecí lo más calurosamente que pude, pues llovía, y la paja era mucho más confortable que el duro suelo. A medianoche, una de sus hijas me trajo un cuenco de gachas dulces.

Sabiendo que difícilmente conseguiría nada mejor, hice acopio de los pocos alimentos que me ofrecieron, pero no pasé más tiempo del necesario en Vanaheim. Es una región vasta, rodeada por una escarpada cadena montañosa salvo en uno de sus costados, bañado por el mar. Mi brújula me dirigía hacia las montañas, así que me dispuse a ascender a pesar de mis malos presagios. Entre las montañas de Vanaheim y las de Nidavellir sólo había un río, y temía la enfermedad de los enanos.

No fue hasta que me encontré en plena ascensión cuando me di cuenta de que no sólo la primera parte de mi viaje había sido la más sencilla, sino que además había perdido un tiempo precioso. Faltaban tan sólo tres días para que finalizara el plazo impuesto por el Padre de Todos. En la zona más escarpada de la montaña me vi obligado a descabalgar y llevar a mi caballo tirando de las riendas. Cada vez hacía más frío, y la parte baja de las nubes era una niebla heladora que hería mis pulmones cada vez que respiraba. El sendero era cada vez más estrecho, y mi caballo se despeñó montaña abajo cuando una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó de cara. Le observé, impotente, caer con un relincho de pavor, y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, lágrimas que arrastró el viento, al comprender que no le vería más.

Me gustaría decir que podría haber dado media vuelta, rendirme, pero sería mentira. La idea no se me pasó por la cabeza porque dicha posibilidad no existía. Tenía que regresar a Asgard con la jabalina, o no regresar en absoluto.

Casi en la cumbre, empezó a aparecer la nieve. Estaba congelada, y resbalaba tanto que mi avance se hizo aún más lento: un paso en falso podía resultar fatal. El camino era tan intransitable que no había seres vivos, aunque de buena gana habría cazado algo, pues con mi caballo había perdido todos mis víveres. El viento huracanado era tan intenso ahora que me dolían los oídos, y mis ropas de abrigo no cortaban el frío. Asía la brújula con fuerza, casi con desesperación. Si la jabalina no estaba allí arriba, tal vez hubiera cruzado la cuenca del río y estuviese clavada en algún rincón de Nidavellir.

Creo que dejé de pensar después de aquella última idea. El camino moría abruptamente ante mis pies, y la única manera de seguir avanzando era alcanzar un afilado risco que se encontraba a poco más de medio metro por encima de mi cabeza. Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, hambriento y congelado, me habría parecido pan comido, pero lo contemplé con estupefacción. Si erraba el salto, moriría, y aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, miré abajo, donde la niebla giraba, ocultándome la caída. No tenía otra opción.

Retrocedí un poco para tomar impulso y salté. Durante un instante, tuve un acceso de pánico cuando el viento rodeó mi cuerpo, pero, de alguna manera, conseguí agarrarme a la roca. El pánico se vio sustituido por la euforia, aunque estaba colgando sobre el vacío. Encaramar el resto de mi cuerpo fue una verdadera hazaña: cuando logré sentarme en el borde de roca, noté un agotamiento que jamás antes había experimentado. La niebla se deslizó sobre las montañas, y todo Asgard se abrió ante mis ojos, con sus verdes campos, sus caminos, sus poblaciones y sus puentes. Allí, a lo lejos, las torres del palacio brillaban, iluminadas por el sol. Después de haber intentado matarme, la tierra donde crecí me mostraba la belleza que ocultaba su crueldad. Es la imagen más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Me tomé un momento para admirar las vistas antes de girarme para comprobar lo que tenía a mi espalda, y lo cierto es que era descorazonador, pues la niebla que había rodeado la montaña parecía acumularse ahora frente a mí. No podía avanzar, no en aquellas condiciones, el riesgo a perder la vida en la montaña era demasiado alto. Me embargó entonces una furia como nunca antes había sentido, y aullé, cargado de ira. El eco hizo reverberar mi voz, amplificándola hasta elevarla por encima del clamor del viento.

Como si aquel grito hubiese acabado con mis últimas fuerzas, caí de rodillas, repentinamente exhausto. El silbido del viento se hizo atronador, y el dolor de mis oídos se intensificó hasta hacerse tan agudo que pensé que se me habían perforado los tímpanos. Me deslicé hasta el duro suelo y yací sobre la nieve congelada, incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento. Lo último que pensé antes de perder el conocimiento era que prefería haber muerto saltando hasta el risco.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un dormitorio pequeño y acogedor. Era muy distinto al mío en el palacio de Asgard, pero mi primer e irracional pensamiento fue que todo había sido un sueño, y que estaba en casa. Tardé unos instantes en asimilar que aquél no era mi cuarto y que estaba vivo de milagro.

Percibí una ondulación en la gruesa piel de animal que hacía las veces de puerta antes de que se moviese para dejar pasar a una mujer. Aparentaba, como yo, unos veinte años, y debo decir que era muy bella: era menuda, de piel muy pálida, cabello castaño oscuro que enmarcaba su rostro con suaves ondas, ojos azul grisáceo y labios gruesos.

-Buenos días, príncipe –dijo.

La mención a mi rango me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Sabéis quién soy? –Pregunté, y me sentí estúpido en cuanto la pregunta hubo salido de mi boca, pues era obvio que lo sabía. Ella asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica-. En tal caso, lo adecuado sería presentaros para que sepa a quién debo mi vida.

Ella se acercó un poco y tomó asiento en el lecho donde yo descansaba. Retrocedí unos centímetros, un tanto desconcertado por aquel gesto que denotaba tanta familiaridad. Salvo mi madre, Frigga, nadie actuaba jamás de aquella manera en mi presencia.

-Me llamo Reginleif –se presentó-, aunque por aquí me llaman Leif.

-¿Por aquí? ¿Dónde es "por aquí"? –Quise saber.

Leif me miró durante un instante antes de responder:

-Estamos en el Valhalla.

La sangre se me heló en las venas. El Valhalla era el reino de los muertos, el lugar al que viajaban las almas de los caídos en batalla, los héroes y todos aquellos que habían muerto sirviendo a causas justas. Supuse que eso implicaba que mi estúpida muerte en la cima de la montaña de Vanaheim era considerada honorable, pero para mí no dejaba de ser una muerte, y yo no deseaba morir aún.

Mi expresión debió resultar de lo más elocuente, pues Leif se apresuró a decir:

-Pero no estás muerto.

Alcé la mirada, que había fijado en las sábanas de la cama donde me encontraba, para contemplarla con estupor. Aquello sí que no tenía el menor sentido.

-¿Cómo? –Logré articular.

Ella suspiró con resignación.

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no estabas a punto de morir. Te observé en la montaña cuando te desplomaste, y pensé que no podía dejarte ahí hasta que la vida se escapase de tu cuerpo. Sencillamente, me sentí incapaz –su rostro parecía mostrar remordimiento.

-Eso no es lo que soléis hacer las valkirias, ¿verdad? Porque eres una valkiria, ¿no?

Leif asintió con la cabeza y respondió:

-Sí y no. O mejor dicho, no y sí. No es lo que solemos hacer, y sí, soy una valkiria –no la reconocí a simple vista porque no lucía la armadura que suelen llevar las valkirias; en vez de eso, Leif lucía una fina túnica blanca que realzaba el volumen de sus generosos pechos. Me di cuenta de que los estaba mirando de manera un tanto descarada y aparté la vista, azorado. Ella, sin embargo, no pareció darse cuenta, pues bajó ligeramente la voz para confiarme-. La verdad es que me la estoy jugando rescatándote. Se supone que las valkirias debemos esperar a que los guerreros mueran para conducirles hasta aquí, no rescatarles de la muerte. Lo que he hecho actúa en mi perjuicio. Estoy quitándoles el trabajo a mis hermanas.

Su informal manera de hablar me hizo enarcar una ceja. No había conocido muchas valkirias, pero siempre había pensado que hablaban como nosotros. Aunque había bastantes aspectos de Leif que no encajaban con las ideas preconcebidas que tenía de las valkirias. Pero era tan honesta como cabía esperar de las damas guerreras del más allá, así que correspondí sus actos con palabras:

-Agradezco lo que habéis hecho por mí, sobre todo sabiendo que habéis desafiado vuestras leyes para rescatarme.

Sonaba bastante bien. No obstante, su mirada fija en mí me hizo ladear la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría tutearme? Odio que los asgardianos me tratéis de vos.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de asentir:

-De acuerdo.

Leif se puso en pie y comenzó a hablar:

-No quiero que suene como si te estuviera echando, pero no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo. Cada minuto que pasas aquí podrías ser detectado por alguna de mis hermanas, y eso no nos conviene. Ahí hay sopa –hizo un gesto con la barbilla. Miré en la dirección que señalaba y vi un plato humeante encima de una mesita junto a la cama. Se me hizo la boca agua-. Voy a marcharme ahora. Intenta descansar.

La contemplé marcharse y a continuación di buena cuenta de la sopa. Acto seguido, me recosté en la cama, pues aún me sentía muy débil. Una manta de piel cubría la sábana superior, haciendo el lecho muy confortable, aunque después de aquel viaje infernal, sospecho que hasta la cama más pobre en el hogar más humilde de los Nueve Reinos me habría parecido la más cómoda. Observé los detalles de la habitación, un cuarto muy pequeño, sin ventanas y parcamente amueblado, antes de quedarme dormido. No parecía un dormitorio propiamente dicho, así que aquello de que Leif me había salvado la vida e introducido en Valhalla para salvarme la vida parecía tener bastante fundamento.

Cuando volví a despertar, Leif estaba sentada en el suelo y tenía la espalda apoyada en la cama, así que desde mi posición podía ver la curva de su rostro y su larga melena oscura. Se había colocado el cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su cuello y la parte de su espalda que yo podía ver.

En aquella época, las mujeres tenían aún ese halo de misterio y belleza para mí, y las valkirias no eran ninguna excepción, pues eran esas criaturas que, pese a tener la certeza de que existían, nunca había visto ninguna, y eran casi legendarias. Por eso, entonces, con Leif tan cerca, me sentía embargado por una emoción indescriptible.

Estiré la mano por debajo de las sábanas y dejé que mis dedos se deslizasen por la nuca de la valkiria. Fue tan sólo un segundo, pues ella dio un respingo y se separó de la cama.

-Qué susto me has dado.

-Lo siento –musité, aunque no era cierto. En aquel momento me asaltó una duda que decidí resolver de inmediato-. Leif, si sabes que soy un príncipe, ¿por qué me tratas con tanta familiaridad?

Me di cuenta de que la pregunta sonaba un tanto arrogante, pero no me retracté. No me incomodaba que me hablase así, pero quería saber por qué lo hacía. Esperaba que hubiese una razón valkiria, y deseaba conocerla. Pero fui consciente de que había sonado fatal, así que no esperé una respuesta, sino una amonestación por mi tono que no llegó. Leif sonrió melancólicamente antes de contestar:

-Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

No añadió nada más, aunque por la sonrisa que esbozó, me percaté de que había logrado su propósito de dejarme con la intriga. Se incorporó y se llevó el plato de sopa, entre otras cosas: me ahuecó la almohada, me trajo un vaso de agua, trajo otra manta de piel. Su respuesta enigmática me había molestado un poco, pues cuando quería respuestas, las quería lo más claras posible, así que la provoqué:

-Pensaba que las valkirias erais menos complacientes, más… combativas.

-Oh, y lo somos –respondió ella, con tono de no estar dando la menor importancia a mi comentario-. Te lo demostraría, pero no me gustaría derrotarte y que Odín volviese a mandarte a la otra punta de Asgard.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo –increpé.

Su gesto se suavizó:

-Es cierto. Lo siento.

-¿También sabías lo de mi misión? ¿Quién demonios eres? –Pregunté. Todo era cada vez más misterioso.

-Soy una valkiria, como bien has adivinado. Tengo poderes que desconoces, algunos que sobrepasan a la realeza asgardiana. ¿Cómo, si no, crees que sería capaz de buscar almas para traerlas aquí? -Asentí para mí. Tenía sentido-. He vivido innumerables vidas, Loki Odinson, y las recuerdo casi todas. A diferencia de los asgardianos, las valkirias nos reencarnamos constantemente. Cuando una cae en combate, renace de nuevo como valkiria. El alma de una valkiria es una luz que nunca se apaga, sólo cambia de envoltura carnal. He vivido desde el inicio de los tiempos, he observado Asgard durante tanto tiempo que no existen palabras para medirlo, y por eso te conozco, como conozco a tu padre y conozco tu historia.

La observé mientras hablaba, fascinado por sus palabras. La idea de que las valkirias poseyesen semejante poder me aturdía, pero también me parecía fascinante, y no pude evitar imaginarme en aquella situación, en el que la muerte no es el final, sino una continuación de un deber eterno. No logré imaginarlo, pues yo era un príncipe de Asgard, no se me había encomendado ninguna tarea en particular.

-¿Recuerdas todas tus vidas? –Le pregunté.

-No todo de todas –admitió. Entonces dijo aquellas palabras que me marcaron-. La vida es larga, y la memoria es débil.

Recuerdo que reflexioné acerca de aquella afirmación. Leif sonrió:

-Pareces pensativo.

-No imaginaba que las valkirias teníais ese poder. Estoy sorprendido, a decir verdad.

Leif se encogió de hombros:

-Es un don difícil de clasificar. No es malo, pero tampoco es bueno. Creo que lo que sí es, es agotador.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué más decir al respecto. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier comentario por mi parte sería redundante. Ella, sin embargo, cambió de tema:

-Deberías dormir un poco más. Mañana, al amanecer, te devolveré a Asgard. Sé dónde está la jabalina que buscas, haremos trampa y te la entregaré.

-Eres muy amable conmigo –dije-. No toda la gente que me conoce lo es.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de afirmar:

-Tal vez no te conocen como yo.

Leif no se marchó para dejarme dormir, pues no se lo permití. Yacimos juntos y nos entregamos con la pasión de los primeros amantes; nos pertenecimos el uno al otro durante unas horas. Cuando, el uno en brazos del otro, respirábamos con los ojos abiertos, le pregunté:

-Si vuelvo a verte, ¿tendrás el mismo aspecto, si has cambiado de envoltura carnal?

-Sí, siempre –respondió.

-¿Y te acordarás de mí?

Leif no respondió a eso. Se limitó a sonreír antes de besarme con suavidad en los labios.

Podía haber sido el momento más perfecto de mi vida, pero soy quien soy, y estoy abocado a la desgracia. En aquel instante irrumpieron en la diminuta habitación cinco valkirias pertrechadas con sus armaduras de combate. Me bastó un vistazo a Leif para comprobar que estábamos en problemas.

-Así que es cierto… -suspiró la que iba en cabeza, de largos cabellos rubios-. Reginleif, has desobedecido las sagradas órdenes de las valkirias al proteger a un asgardiano vivo, y no contenta con eso, le has dado cobijo en el mismísimo Valhalla, ¡el sagrado reino de los muertos!

La valkiria, que había comenzado a hablar con gesto tranquilo, había ido elevando el tono de voz, revelando su ira hacia Leif. Hice ademán de intervenir a su favor, pero las valkirias no parecían haber reparado en mi presencia. La rubia volvió a hablar:

-Hermana Róta, cumple la sentencia.

Quise decir algo, lo que fuera, pues intuía que el castigo por aquella trasgresión era la muerte, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que fui incapaz de hacer nada salvo estrechar la mano de Leif cuando la valkiria que respondía al nombre de Róta desenvainó su espada y atravesó con ella el corazón de la mujer que se hallaba entre mis brazos.

Cuando la hoja se retiró, la sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones de la herida, empapando mi torso desnudo. Atraje a Leif hacia mí, aterrado al comprobar lo rápido que se desangraba, impotente ante la cercanía de la muerte. Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo despedirse, sólo sonreírme mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

-Tranquila –farfullé, intentando decir algo útil, lo que fuese-. Volverás a vivir, volverás al Valhalla.

-No volverá –dijo una de las valkirias. Alcé la mirada, estrechando el cuerpo inerte de Leif entre mis brazos, y comprobé que era Róta quien hablaba. Róta, que había matado a aquella mujer por perpetrar el delito de salvarme. Vi tristeza en sus ojos-. Cuando una valkiria muere a manos de otra, escapa de la rueda de reencarnaciones, pues sólo sucede si ha cometido un crimen. Cuando renazca, y será dentro de mucho tiempo, lo hará en su última vida.

-Pensaba que el alma de una valkiria es una luz que nunca se apaga –dije con un hilo de voz.

-Es una luz que brilla más que nunca antes de apagarse –sentenció la valkiria rubia-. Márchate, Loki Odinson. Los vivos no son bienvenidos en el Valhalla.

Atraje el cuerpo de Leif hacia mí, pero eso no evitó verme envuelto en una luz cegadora que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, me encontraba en la cima de la montaña, cubierto por las mantas de piel, con la jabalina de Domar firmemente clavada en la roca a pocos metros de mí.

Róta se materializó a mi lado para entregarme, con pocas ceremonias, mis ropas de viaje. Comencé a vestirme con premura, pues hacía frío. Busqué la máxima intimidad posible, pero Róta me contempló con indiferencia. Recordé que las valkirias se convertían en amantes de los guerreros del Valhalla. Ver a un hombre desnudo no era ninguna novedad para ellas.

-Era mi amiga –dijo con voz queda-. Ella ignoró su deber y para mí ha sido indescriptiblemente duro cumplir el mío.

-No lo parecía cuando la ensartaste con tu espada –le recriminé.

La valkiria entornó los ojos.

-Que no muestre mis sentimientos no significa que no los albergue –sentenció.

No repliqué a eso, pues su mirada en el dormitorio había dicho mucho más de lo que expresaban sus palabras ahora. Quizá sólo buscaba una manera de manifestar mi dolor.

Cuando me puse en pie, ya vestido, Róta me extendió unos pequeños paquetes atados con cuerdas.

-Víveres para tu regreso. Aún estás a tiempo de cumplir tu misión –al cogerlos, la valkiria me cogió la muñeca con fuerza y me miró a los ojos para decir-. Sólo le queda una vida por delante, pero será una vida completamente libre. Si la amas tanto como dicen tus actos, encuéntrala.

Aquellas palabras me turbaron. ¿Quién había hablado de amor?

-Sólo la conocía desde hacía unas horas, ¿cómo podría amarla?

-Lo habrías hecho –dijo Róta-, de haber tenido más tiempo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer en la niebla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero no han faltado las ocasiones en que, en la soledad mis estudios, mi mente ha divagado hasta la dulce Leif, y me he preguntado si, de haber sido el hombre experimentado que soy ahora, podría haber impedido su muerte. Sé que dichas reflexiones carecen de razón de ser, pues no se puede regresar en el tiempo, y son una manera de mortificarme por mi incapacidad para protegerla entonces. Pienso también en la posibilidad de que haya renacido en otro reino, donde nunca podré llegar hasta ella, donde será libre.

El recuerdo fluye como un río mientras floto en el infinito, preguntándome si haberme soltado del Bifrost me permitirá desaparecer, dejar de ser Loki, el hijo robado al rey de los jotun, para renacer en un mundo diferente, convertido en una persona diferente. Pero entonces recuerdo que yo no soy como Leif; mi alma no es una luz que nunca se apaga, es un pozo de oscuridad hambrienta de poder, y esbozo una sonrisa despectiva cuando las palabras de Róta resuenan en mis oídos: ¿cómo podría amarla? Yo no puedo amar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hallarme encerrado en la gigantesca nave de los autoproclamados defensores de Midgard no ha impedido que mi plan siga adelante. En apenas unas horas, mis hordas atacarán, liberándome y aniquilando a este pequeño grupo de personas, los únicos en interponerse entre mi anhelado trono y yo.

La celda no fue, evidentemente, diseñada para mí, sino para una bestia más grande y brutal. Carece de intimidad y comodidades, y la presencia de un pequeño banco ya es más de lo que esperaba. No contentos con la presencia de Thor paseándose a placer por las instalaciones de la nave, varios tripulantes han visitado la sala en la que se ubica la celda, donde me han observado como si fuese un animal en peligro de extinción. He reprimido a duras penas la ira y el asco que me suscitan los midgardianos para no levantar demasiadas sospechas a la espera de mi ejército.

Dos voces ahogadas que llega desde el corredor me saca de mis cavilaciones:

-¿Por qué no? ¡Nunca he visto a un psicópata en persona! –Protesta una chica de voz aguda.

-No dirías eso si no estuviera encarcelado. ¡Darcy, esto no es la Universidad! ¡Cuando pone "Acceso restringido", es por una razón! –Replica, airada, una segunda mujer.

-Nadie se va a dar cuenta, y si nos pillan, diremos que buscábamos el baño.

-¿"Nos"? ¡A mí no me metas!

-Vamos, Jane, estos tíos te lo deben, después de llevarse todo tu trabajo.

-Me niego a discutir eso. Y también me niego a mirar a la cara a ese tipo. Thor está sufriendo mucho por su culpa.

-Tú misma. Yo voy a entrar.

La puerta de la sala se abre, y yo espero en silencio, sentado como un muchacho obediente, a mi nueva visitante. Si cree que no soy gran cosa, se va a llevar una sorpresa.

Pero en cuanto pone un pie en la sala, me quedo de piedra y no puedo evitar contemplarla, estupefacto, mientras la joven rodea la celda hasta la plataforma más cercana a la celda. Viste las extrañas ropas propias de Midgard, y sus ojos, que no aparta de mí, quedan tras un accesorio al que he oído llamar gafas, pero la conozco. He visto su rostro antes, y me cuesta apartar de mi cerebro la absurda idea de que mi encuentro con ella, de entre todos los habitantes de este Reino, en este lugar, en este momento, es obra del destino.

Me incorporo y cruzo la celda con paso lento, temiendo que dé media vuelta y se marche antes de que pueda contemplar su rostro más de cerca, pero ella se mantiene inmóvil, con gesto desafiante y cierto temor. Y cuando sólo el grueso cristal de la celda nos separa, esbozo una sonrisa un tanto torpe y digo:

-Leif.

El hechizo parece romperse, y ella hace una mueca:

-¿Leif? ¿Es una palabra en vuestro idioma o qué?

Dijo que lo recordaría, pero no tardo en asimilar el cambio en su situación. Ha renacido como mortal en Midgard, el Reino que aspiro a hacer mío. Su nueva vida, la última, será tan breve como un fósforo encendido; de repente comprendo las palabras de la valkiria que ordenó su muerte: su luz será más brillante cuando esté próxima a apagarse. Y comprendo también lo que dijo Róta: ahora es completamente libre, pero el precio de esa libertad son los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, esbozo la más cautivadora de mis sonrisas para hablarle:

-Mis disculpas, milady. Me habéis recordado a alguien que conocí en otro tiempo.

Ella alza las cejas y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿En Asgard? ¿Hay gente como yo en Asgard? Es decir… yo me imaginaba que todos allí seríais como guapísimos o algo así –al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, se ruboriza e intenta rectificar-. Es decir, no es que te esté tirando los trastos ni nada, es que los asgardianos que he conocido son bastante impresionantes. Las chicas también.

Reprimo una sonrisa. Conozco esa verborrea, y ya me cautivó una vez. Coloco una mano en el cristal de mi prisión y miro intensamente a la joven midgardiana que se halla frente a mí para confiarle con voz queda:

-La persona a la que me recuerdas… era importante para mí.

Puedo ver el escalofrío que le recorre la espalda con tal claridad que me siento como si estuviera invadiendo su intimidad. Lo cierto es que ese sentimiento me gusta.

Ella aparta la mirada y se separa del cristal.

-Me dijeron que harías algo así –balbucea.

-¿Algo como qué? –Cuando conocí a Leif no era tan taimado. Haberlo sido habría abierto todo un abanico de excitantes posibilidades.

-Embaucarme. Thor dice que tu encanto es lo más peligroso en ti.

Normalmente no soporto la mención de Thor, pero en esta ocasión soy capaz de pasarlo por alto. Si al final tengo que agradecerle la expectación en torno a mí que pueda haber creado en torno a Leif reencarnada, puede que lleve tan bien haberlo hecho. A propósito…

-¿Tendríais la gentileza de decirme vuestro nombre, milady? –Pregunto, con mi tono de voz más dulce.

Ella frunce el ceño:

-Me llamo Darcy. Y haz el favor de tutearme. Es lo que yo voy a hacer contigo.

Percibo de nuevo a Leif en sus palabras, y vuelvo a sonreír brevemente, melancólico.

-Darcy, entonces –convengo-. Desearía que no fuese eso lo único que hicieras conmigo, Darcy.

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, escandalizada por una proposición que no esperaba oír de mis labios.

-Yo… eh… tengo que irme. Lo siento, eh, Loki. ¿Loki, verdad?

Me limito a asentir con la cabeza, y ella se marcha apresuradamente. Con parsimonia, yo vuelvo a mi vez sobre mis pasos para volver a tomar asiento en el banco. Darcy volverá, estoy seguro, y la próxima vez, yo no estaré enjaulado. No me importa que no recuerde quién fue o que no me recuerde _a mí_. Volver a verla me ha traído muchos recuerdos, entre ellos a Róta diciéndome que podría haber amado a Leif. No lo creí posible entonces, pero ahora, después de mi corta conversación con Darcy, he cambiado de parecer. Quizá la única manera de iluminar un pozo de oscuridad sea con una luz que nunca se apaga.

_You want a revelation,/you want to get right,/but it's a conversation,/I just can't have tonight./You want a revelation,/some kind of resolution,/you want a revelation._

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? .¡No olvidéis opinar! .¡Gracias!**


End file.
